eapacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talia Roy
History Talia Roy was born on March 3rd in Charleston, Mississippi to a very wealthy and very Southern/Cajun family. Though she is close to her father, a bit of a ham who is trying to keep MGM Films still alive and running since the one grandparent Talia talks to, her Granpa Tom, is one of the only surviving original founders of the production company. Her mother, however, Scarlett Wayne-Roy, is a cold and distant person in general and really has little use for her daughter. The two have rarely spoke through out Talia's life. From the time she was small, Talia liked being the center of attention. Her granddad often casted her in background scenes of films and gave her one liners on television shows. Like the other Roy's, Talia wanted to be a part of show business. She was more comfortable in something fictional then in reality. Since she was 12, Talia has been aware of her body issues. She has mastered the art of going weeks without so much as a nibble and knows every trick in the book to curb her cravings. She has slowed down most of her hormones and other growth due to her starvation. Currently, she sits a little more comfortably at 98 llbs, but Talia hopes to bring it down to an even 90 before school starts. A lot of people call her a bitch, she is notorious for her rude remarks, loud tangents, and crazy behavior, but sometimes people fail to realize she is just miserable and hungry. Though her doctors have told her she will die if she doesn't eat and tried to hospitalize her, Talia refuses to recognize her disorder. Friendships Deidre English Talia has very few close relationships in her life. Her best friend, though, used to be Deidre English. Together, the two girls reigned queens at sociaizing and social networking. Their biggest arguements came whenever Raul Rossi, notorious playboy, walked in as Deidre had hooked up with him numerous times and really harbored feelings for him hard, while Talia just wanted him because Dee did and if Talia couldn't have someone, Deidre couldn't. However, Deidre rose to the occasion and stayed friends with Talia while she played part in one of the most dysfunctional relationships in all of Edgar Allan Poe history. When the two broke up for good, Deidre tried to have her shot with Raul and caused the two girls to fued. They currently have nothing to do with one another. Relationships Raul Rossi Talia and Raul met at a party through Deidre and though Talia instantly found him attractive she was repulsed by his reputation as a player. She really only went after him because she knew how badly Dee wanted him. Talia played conquest to Raul refusing to sleep with him or even so much as graze the tip of his dick until he made them an official couple. All the teasing and ultimatums made Talia Roy the first and only girl to bag Raul. He was never faithful to her and she never treated him very well either. For two whole years they fought every single day and not just little arguements, they were vicious and public with one another and hurt each other in every way they could. The two broke up multiple times, but finally called it quits the day before their Junior summer in front of everyone. It's still under great debate what the cause of it all actually was. Talia and Raul continued to hook up and see one another through out the summer until Deidre tried agian with him. Talia and Raul called things off and next thing Talia knew, Raul had a boyfriend. Trivia * Raul has claimed that Talia loves anal sex. * Talia has a Southern Belle accent as she was born and raised in Mississippi. *She picks on everyone, mostly girls. * Talia has a fear of hugs and other similar forms of affection. * She wears contacts and despises her prescription glasses. * Her favorite book/play is "The Glass Menagrie" by Tennessee Williams and has been cast in the school's production of it before. * She dreams of being a theater star and to perform on Broadway and The West End in the future. * The Rossi twins have dubbed her "Skeletora" from when she dated Raul and the nickname has become known school-wide. * Talia does get along with the two female Rossi's, Maria Rossi and Grazia. * Talia is on the cheerleading team. * Her favorite movie is "The Wizard of Oz". * She idolizes Judy Garland and her Grandpa Tom. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heterosexuals Category:Crazies